What Would You Have Done?
by Pirate-x-Girls
Summary: First M fic. It's the night before the battle with the EITC and Elizabeth feels she has some explaining to do. Oneshot Willabeth. Please rate and rewiew


5

This is my first smutty fic so please rate and review! If this is well received there well may be another few on the horizons.

Disclaimer: All ideas and characters belong to Disney

A/N: This is what Disney missed out in the film. Should always have been in there in my humble opinion.

**What Would You Have Done?**

Elizabeth paced back and forth. Sighing she looked out of the window, darkness was descending on Shipwreck Cove, it had been several hours since they had returned from the parley with Beckett and Davy Jones, they had successfully traded Will for Jack. Since they had been back Elizabeth had been trapped in a room with the Brethren Court, debating about their best course of action. Will had been there, leaning at the back in the shadows. At several points during the meeting Elizabeth had found her eyes wandering to him. She longed to be alone with him, to tell him how she felt because she may never get another chance. Now as she paced she had come to a decision. She crossed the room to the door and threw it open. She saw a pirate coming along the corridor and she stopped him.

"Can you go and fetch Will Turner for me please?" she asked. She expected a grunt or just to be ignored, so she was surprised when he bowed and nodded.

"Of course you majesty." And he scurried off.

Will lay on his bed staring at the ceiling, outside dusk was gathering and all the tiny lamps in the remnants of the ships were being lit. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily. He was thinking about Elizabeth, as he had done ever since she had pulled him from the water all those years ago. A knock on the door distracted him from his thoughts. He sat up as the door was pushed open and a pirate made his way into the room.

"Pirate King wants to see you." he said gruffly. Will nodded and slipped off the bed. He followed the man until they reached a door. The man nodded to Will and retreated, leaving him on his own. Raising a hand Will knocked sharply.

"Come in." he took a deep breath and pushed open the door. Elizabeth was at a table, pouring over a chart and Will couldn't help but admire how radiant she looked. She looked up and her face broke into a nervous smile.

"I'm glad you came." She said. Will allowed himself a small smile.

"How could I refuse the summons of the Pirate King." He said. She opened her mouth to protest but then realised that he was teasing. Her smile broadened as she stepped round the table to join him. They stood watching each other with an awkward silence before Elizabeth spoke.

"Will I wanted to explain." She started. Will took a deep breath and nodded. She gestured to a couch and they sat down. He regarded her with his dark eyes that pleaded with her to end his pain. She took a breath before continuing.

"I admit, that maybe at some point, the notion of Jack and I may have entered my head. Simply because I was curious. But now I've had time to think there's only one man I've ever wanted, and that's you." she stopped and looked at him with a mixture of fear and eagerness. Will nodded again and licked his lips.

"Was it curiosity that made you kiss him?" he asked. Elizabeth bit her lip.

"What would you have done?" she questioned. Will looked straight into her eyes,

"I don't know." He replied. "Maybe that's why I was so angry, because you made a decision and did something. I did nothing." He looked away and smiled slightly. "That's what I fell in love with." He said softly, almost too softly for Elizabeth to hear. There was a silence before he spoke again.

"I've never been a jealous man, I always knew that there would be temptation, after all there are many men out there who would make a great husband for you. But when I saw you kissing Jack I felt so angry that…I, I don't know what I thought." He frowned as if battling with himself. Elizabeth watched, she realised that it was better to let him speak, rather then her rush in and wreck the moment they had. Will was silent for a long time, Elizabeth sat patiently and waited.

"Can we ever get back to how we were?" Will asked after a long time. Elizabeth was surprised by the question and struggled for an answer.

"Of course we can ." she said. And when Will looked at her. "We can." She assured him. He nodded and stood up. He walked away and Elizabeth wondered if what she had said was the right thing. She watched him nervously as he looked out the window.

As she opened her mouth to say something there was a knocking at the door. She heard Will sigh as she stood up and crossed the room. She opened the door and glared at Barbossa who was standing in the doorway.

"Yes?" she snapped, "was there something I could help you with?" Barbossa raised his eyebrows and looked round her. He saw Will standing by the window. He smiled.

"They're fighting again your majesty." He said. Elizabeth closed her eyes and sighed. Barbossa was referring to the Pirate Lords. Ever since they had decided the course of action the Pirate Lords had been arguing. Elizabeth had walked out after the first cannonball had flown across the room. She gritted her teeth.

"Well, use your supreme pirate intelligence to stop them." Barbossa looked a little taken back.

"With respect…"

"No!" Elizabeth cut him off sharply. She stepped forward.

"I am trying to salvage something from my relationship with my fiancée." She hissed. "Even an hollow heartless person like yourself can realise when someone wants to be left alone." Barbossa held up his hands and retreated out of the door. Elizabeth nodded and slammed the door shut, which caused Will to jump.

"Sorry about that. They just don't know when to stop." She said. He shook his head.

"It's fine." He said. Elizabeth swallowed.

"No it's not." He looked up in surprise. "You're constantly accepting what people are throwing at you and never once complaining about how you've been treated, you always put other people before yourself, and their safety before your own." She shook her head. "You shouldn't have to do that anymore." Will pushed himself off the wall where he had been leaning and started walking towards her. Spurred on by his attention Elizabeth carried on. "In a way I almost took you for granted, knowing that you'd always be there, that you'd love me, no matter what." Will stopped three feet away from her and cocked his head to one side. "I never want to take you for granted again, tomorrow could be the end, and I don't want to go out there without you knowing how I feel. Will Turner, you are kind, generous and forgiving, and that's the kind of man I want to be with. And my only regret is that it's taken so long for me to realise that." She finished her speech and watched him. His eyebrows furrowed and he opened and closed his mouth several times. He turned away and Elizabeth was scared that he was going to reject her.

He stood turned away for a long time and Elizabeth's heart was in her mouth the whole time. Will sighed heavily and turned round to face her again. His face was impossible to read and Elizabeth took a deep breath. Will stood for a moment and then he moved, quicker than she had ever expected he came forward, his arms went round her shoulders and his mouth found hers. She couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips. But within a second her arms had wound up round his neck and she was pulling him closer. It was harsh and demanding at first, completely different to any kiss she had shared before with Will, but then he softened it. Elizabeth sank against him and his grip around her shoulders tightened. Without breaking his mouth from hers he pushed her up against the door. As her back hit the wood, his hands left her shoulders and went immediately to the buttons of her shirt. She countered his move by slipping her hands inside of his shirt and over the muscles of his back. Her fingertips brushed against his scars and she pulled away, he looked at her nervously, worried that he had done something wrong. She frowned and pulled his shirt up and over his head. Tossing it to the floor she took him by the shoulders and turned him round. She gasped when she got the first sight of his back. The angry red welts ran up his back and over his shoulder blades.

"Will! What the hell happened?" she gasped. He mumbled and shifted on his feet. Elizabeth fixed him with a stern gaze.

"It's nothing." He mumbled finally. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I don't know about you but I would _not _call that nothing." She frowned. Will smiled slightly and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"It happened when I went aboard the _Dutchman_. I was…whipped." Elizabeth winced.

"By who?" Will's mouth snapped shut and he refused to say another word. He turned away from her and sat down heavily on the sofa, Elizabeth sat down next to him and watched him with wide eyes. He didn't speak for a long time.

"Who was it Will?" she asked softly. Will looked at her and she saw pain in his eyes. He whispered something to quiet for her to hear. She leaned forward.

"Who Will?" he took a deep breath.

"My father." He whispered again. Elizabeth gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. Will looked away. Elizabeth sat for a moment before she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close. His arms came round her back and he held her as tightly as she was holding him.

They sat this way for a while before Will moved his head so he could capture her lips in a sift kiss. He sat up slightly so he could ease her gently onto her back. His hands finished what they had started and soon her shirt lay forgotten on the floor. He ran his hands over her bare skin smiling as she gasped. Elizabeth traced the individual scars on his back with her fingertips. He sighed at her movements and kissed her with more vigour. His hands moved to her pants and he slowly undid the button, Elizabeth helped him to slide the material down her hips and down her feet, she kicked them off where they joined her shirt on the floor. His pants came next and soon they were both naked. Will's breath was quick and he pulled back from their kiss to brush some hair from her face. She gave him a small smiled and kissed him again. Her hand slid down his chest to his hard member. His breath caught in his throat and he pulled his lips from hers and buried his face in the crook of her neck. Elizabeth smiled as her hands slid up and down his flesh.

"Elizabeth." He whispered. His lips found her neck and he began to nip and suck at the skin. Her hand faltered and she felt him smile against her neck.

As he entered her she gasped at the sensations and her grip on his shoulders tightened. His hips began to find a rhythm, one which she struggled to keep up with. Finally she found his rhythm and the sensations for both of them were better than anything they had ever experienced before, this was the first time that either had engaged in this type of activity. Will's hands wandered along the flesh of her bare thigh, teasing with the tips of his fingers. Elizabeth threw her head back and sighed. She felt herself getting closer and closer to release. As Will's thrusts increased in power and speed she pulled his lips to hers and kissed him passionately. With one more thrust tremors shook her body and she gave a low strangled cry. Her grip on his shoulders tightened until she was sure that she had left marks. Will joined her a moment later collapsing against her breathing heavily. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his sweaty forehead. He smiled at her before dropping his face to rest on her shoulder again.

They lay in silence for a while, neither of them needed to speak; no words could describe what had just happened between them. Will finally pulled his head from her shoulder and gave her a quick kiss.

"I should go." He said softly. Elizabeth pouted and pulled him closer.

"No," she moaned softly. "Stay." Will smiled and nuzzled at her neck.

"I have to. We have a big day tomorrow and you won't be any use to anybody if you're exhausted." Elizabeth giggled.

"But you're so warm and I'm comfortable." She mumbled. Will chuckled and pressed a kiss to her collarbone.

"Hmmm," was his only answer before he slowly unhooked her arms from around his shoulders. She groaned as he pulled himself to his feet and began to hunt around for his trousers. As he pulled them up and buttoned up Elizabeth sighed and heaved herself off the couch and pulled her clothes on as well. As Will turned his back to find his shirt she came up behind him and slipped her arms round him. She buried her face in his back and breathed in his scent.

"I'm sorry Will." she whispered. He leant his head back.

"I know." He said. Elizabeth kissed one of the scars and ran her hand up his torso. Will covered her hands with his own and pulled them up to him lips before turning in her arms.

"Make sure you get some sleep. Don't stay up all night your majesty." He said, locking his eyes with hers. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"I was under the impression that I was the one who was supposed to be giving orders." she said. Will nodded before kissing her lazily, his tongue dancing with hers. Elizabeth pulled back and grinned.

"Night." She said Will winked and turned to scoop up his shirt. He walked to the door and with one last look at her went out of the door.

"Elizabeth!" she heard her name above the clashing of the swords and the claps of thunder. She turned to see Will reaching for her. He looked deep into her eyes.

"Will you marry me?"

**The End!**


End file.
